ARASIS, THE BEGINNING
by APRAHPG
Summary: Percy and his friends are having the best day so far, especially when to half sisters from their mother side, Andrea which is the daughter of Apollo, and Amanda who is daughter of Dionysus, come to camp. They said that they're trying to make a scene of one of the adventures Percy had. Now everybody is thinking which could be that scene with a little of complications.
1. Chapter 1

**_THIS STORY WAS MADE BY MY SISTER ARAPJOG, _****_IM JUST POSTING_** **_IT._**

ARASIS,THE BEGINNING  
Summary: Here we are in a beautiful day thinking of a scene of the Percy Jackson Books on Video.  
Characters:  
-Andrea (director of the video) Daughter of Apollo  
-Amanda ( Me, director's assistant) Daughter of Dionysus  
-Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon  
-Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena  
-Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades  
-Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus  
-The Stoll Brothers, Sons of Hermes  
-Gods of Olympus

Chapter 1:  
"Can't you do the part when I beat the Minotaur?" Asked Percy. "Or when I get my first Quest?" followed Annabeth.

" How about I summon the dead people." Nico said out of place.

"Shut up Nico, the story is about me." Percy told Nico before leaving the room.

"Okay, How about my awesomeness?!"

"Shut up ALL of you I'm thinking!" Shouted Amanda. Going crazy. The thing is, Amanda and Andrea where making a scene of the Percy Jackson series, but didn't knew which one.

~ In Andrea's room.~

Percy was trying to give ideas to the director, Andrea, but she's still on denial.

"C'mon don't be a party pooper." whined Percy after he gave up with suggestions.

"Hey shut up or ill cancel the scene, right daddy?" She turned to Apollo.

" What? No no, shut up guys!" He said to the kids.

"Hey we all have ADHD here!" Percy said getting angry.

"True, then go to the other room my sister is thinking." Andrea was thinking hard too but was too lazy to show it.

~meanwhile in the other room~

" Guys, I'm bored " Nico said in a casual tone.

"Well that's actually normal." Annabeth replied.

"Okay, I tought we were thinking of a scene!" Percy said coming in.

"We are, I just can't find the right one." Amanda said while Apollo and Andrea walked into the room.

"How about a haiku?" Suggested Apollo.

"Nooooooooooo!" Was heard from almost everyone.

" Aww come on, can I do it, daddy?"

"No please." Begged Percy.

"I want to hear one." Poseidon said appearing out of nowhere.

"Dad!"

" The flowers are yellow, the sun is almost orange, and my lips are red like roses." Andrea had a proud smile on her lips when she finished.

"We'll it's not that bad." Said Amanda.

" Can't you do one without flowers, what's so great about them anyway?" Nico asked.

" They're pretty, now shut up!"  
Suddenly Thalia walked into the room, "Hey guys, what's up?" She asked.

" Just hearing haikus and thinking of a scene." Annabeth answered.

"Oh well, I kinda brought the Stoll brothers."

"You WHAT!, Oh no " Amanda shouts and starts hiding everything valuable.

"Jeesh, were not that bad." Connor said walking into the room and Travis trailing behind him.

" Um, yes you are." Said Nico

"Shut up!"

"Connor, Travis sup?" Andrea greeted. She really liked the Stolls.

"Hey hottie!" Connor greeted back, but backed away when Apollo cleared his throat.

"Well she is the daughter of the sun god." Annabeth said.

"Guys, how about when I talk to blackjack and he keeps asking me for donuts!"

" Oh yeah, let's just find a talking horse." Amanda turned to Percy. Annabeth face-palmed.

~five minutes later~

" Guys, Nico fell asleep."

"Hurry, Connor give me a marker." Connor hands Travis a marker and he draws a mustache on Nico's face.

"Nico, wake up!"

"What happened?"

"Nico, you have something on your face you might wanna wash it off." Travis said holding back laughter.

" Oh, okay." He walks to the bathroom and ten seconds later he shouts, "Travis, I will KILL YOU! " He walks out bathroom and starts chasing Travis across the room.

"Guys, stop it already!" Amanda caught Nico and Travis by the shirt and locked them in the closet.

"Well I'm glad that's over." Thalia says.

" That makes two of us." Continued Annabeth.

"OKAY I've had it what are we talking about people.." he gets shut up by Amanda by getting a tape on his mouth.

" Let's just continue before something crazy happens".

Hermes appears and says, " Hello I've got a BIG package for ARASIS" He opens the package," Well it looks like your having company" Zeus came out of the package.

"Helloo!"

" What the hades!" Andrea cursed, confused.

"Ugh, its you."

"Hey! First I'm the director and who sent you?"

"Hera did, she said something about helping my grandchildren."

"Jeeez dad, I thought you knew better than this." Apollo said smirking.

"Please, no more haikus." Percy says after taking the tape off his mouth.

"Zeus eyes sparkle like lightning,  
Apollos car sparkle way better than lightning,  
Apollo and Andrea are way better than lightning,  
Cause we're way better than Zeus." Apollo and Andrea sang together.

"If you weren't the director you would be dead by now."

"You love me too much grandpa."  
Everybody laughed at Zeus expression.

"I'll go and let Nico and Travis out." Amanda walks to closet and unlocks it.

"About time!" Nico said gasping for air.

" I couldn't breathe in there!" Travis said.

"We'll you deserve it, cause you started it."

"But I didn't do anything." Nico whined.

"Yes, you continued it. Can someone give me an idea!"

" How about when we defeat Kronos face off!, He starts dancing like a retard.

~After this very weird dance everyone but Zeus left the room to the kitchen.~

" FOOD!" Nico shouts.

"I'm starting to think the only thing that boys care about is food." Annabeth thoughts out loud.

" Maybe...YES!" Connor says looking for food.

" Well, I'm hungry. Do any of you know how to cook?"  
*silence*

" Let's just order pizza." Percy got his phone out.

"Good idea! Has anyone seen my dad?" Andrea asked.

"No, he left to help Artemis with something about her hunters." Zeus said while entering the kitchen.

"PIZZA IS HERE!" He takes box, opens it, and takes slice of pizza, "Holy *thunder* in *thunder*, this is amazing!"

"Oh come on, now we won't know what Nico said, Zeus!" Andrea whined.

"Why do you even bother?" Thalia said.

Poseidon appears in room with red suit, "HO HO HO, Merry Godmas!"

"I don't even think that's a holiday." Amanda said tiredly.

"Do you have presents?" Thalia asked excitement filling her voice.

"I have presents for you all!"

"Yay!"

"Oh well, except for you brother " he pats Zeus in the back.

"Fine, I shall be off!" Taking the pat like Poseidon was saying, 'get out of here, nobody likes you.'

"Yay!"

~One hour later of eating pizza and dancing~

"Okay, on with the presents!" Amanda said.

"Percy, for you I got a Dolphin!" Poseidon handed the baby dolphin to Percy.

"Awesome!"

"Annabeth, your mother got you the Latest Arquitecture book!"

"Oh my Gods!"

"Thalia, for you I got a... Pegasus!"

" Um, no thanks? I don't fly."

"I can have it!" Amanda said mysteriously having ice-cream in her hand.

"No problem!"

"Connor and Travis, I got both of you a squirt gun, and you can put anything you like!"

" ANYTHING?!"

"Indeed, Andrea I got you a Unlimited Video Camera!"

Andrea faints.

"Well, I didn't expect that. Anyway, on with the presents. Nico I give you flowers!...Just kidding, I got you a motorcycle."

Nico's eyes widen, " No way! Thanks Uncle!"

" And finally, Amanda I got you a hippocampus!"

"OMGOMGOMGOMG " She starts jumping across room like a maniac and making plants grow everywhere.

Andrea wakes up, "Hey guys... Oh no, What happened to Amanda?!"

"Well she got a Hippocampus." Annabeth said looking at Amanda.

" We have to stop her before she destroys the house,  
LITERALLY!"

"Ok, so Annabeth make a plan." Percy said.

"Why me?... Oh right!"

~Two minutes later while hearing the plan~

"Okay, but it looks like I'm doing all the work!" Nico half-shouted.

"You should since you haven't done anything. Besides is only blending with the shadows and then catching her." Thalia said in a bored tone.

"Fine..."

"Well let's get on our positions." Poseidon announced.

~Everyone getting on positions~

Poseidon and Percy made the floor slippery while Annabeth and Thalia start looking for Amanda and Andrea and the Stoll brothers are getting the traps ready.

"Guys, here she comes! On three." Thalia says.

" One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Nico tried to catch Amanda but instead he got stuck in the Trap, But luckily Amanda was sliding in the floor until she hit the wall.

" Ouch! That hurts!"

" You could have destroyed the house!" Annabeth said.

"Which could have been awesome!" Connor said giving Travis a high five.

" Well sorry that I ate too many sugar!"

"You won't mind if I ask if you have some now?" Nico asked.

"Well of course I do!" She puts a hand in her pocket, pulls a chocolate bar, and gives it to Nico.

Nico bit the bar, "Awesome!" he then starts jumping around like a little kid.

"Oh yeah, I have one for me! She grabs a snack bar and bites it, "Holy *thunder* in *thunder*, this is soooo good!" she starts jumping up and down with Nico.

"Mmmmm, I wonder how it tastes like?" Travis grabs a bar and takes a HUGE chunk out of it, then starts going crazy too.

"Hey, why didn't you share, I'm your brother!" Connor takes bar out of Travis's hand and eats it, "THIS STUFF IS GREAT!"

"Oh no," Thalia said taking Annabeth's arm, "Do not eat that, you're staying with me!"

"No wonder my sister is always crazy!" Andrea says.

Percy grabs a snack bar, looks at it then eats it, "Woah is this the Elysium or What!" and he starts dancing terribly.

"NOOOOOO!, that thing needs to be destroyed!" Anger towards the chocolate surged through Annabeth's veins.

"I have an idea!" Thalia goes to kitchen and gets a pan, then knocks everyone out cold. "Well that will calm them down, now lets just get them to bed" She grabs everyone and puts them in the bed, Annabeth was in shock.

"Well done, but next time I wanna do it." Andrea said.

~Here we are the next day while everyone is back to normal~

Nico wakes up and sees his surroundings but only to find a sleeping Amanda on top of him, a Travis on the floor next to Connor and a drooling Percy right beside him. He just shakes Amanda up, "Amanda, What happened last night?"

"I don't know, last thing I remember was eating the chocolate bar... Oh, I think it was the chocolate bar's fault. We should wake the others."

~Minutes later after waking the others and trying to figure out what happened last night~

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_**ARASIS, THE BEGINNING 2**_

Chapter 2:

"Okay,Does anyone remember what happened last night?" asked Amanda

cooking breakfast, or at least trying, Andrea was doing all the work.

"Well thats easy, you all ate a chocolate bar that made you act like five year olds and I just knocked you out with a pan. "Thalia answered.

"Well that explains why my head hurts. "Percy said scratching the back of his head.

Aphrodite appeared in the room "I thought you guys were thinking of a scene."

Then Andrea replies, "We are... Wait, where did you come from?!"

"From the spa, Duh!"

"Then why are you here? "Annabeth asked annoyed.

"Something tells me this will not end well. "Nico murmured under his breath.

"I came to visit my favorite couples and to help you with the scene! "Aphrodite answered happily.

Thalia realized something, "Wait, did you just say couples? As in plural, not only Percy and Annabeth?!"

"Guys, Connor and I are bored so were going back to camp, oh, and good luck with this 'situation'." Connor and Travis turned towards the door, Travis stops at the door and turns around and says "Oh, Amanda?"

"What?"

"Can you record this for me?"

"Sure!"

"Still thinking of a scene over here!" Andrea kept repeating.

"How about when Annabeth and Percy KISS?! "Aphrodite says.

"That would be lovely and disturbing at the same time."

Percy turns to her "I agree. But I still love my Wise Girl."

"Aww Seaweed Brain." Says Annabeth and hugs him.

Aphrodite was recording them with Andrea's new camera, "This is totally going on Hephaestus TV!"

Amanda was recording with another camera. "Why would Travis want me to record this, it's kind of disturbing."

"And now to announce our newest couples!" she snaps her fingers and they all appear at camp half-blood in front of EVERYONE "Hello my lovely daughters and other campers, tonight I shall announce our newest couples. First is *Drumroll* Nico and Amanda!"

Everyone screams "WHAT?!" and Thalia is laughing her butt off on the floor.

All the Aphrodite girls say "Awwwwww" then grab Amanda to give her a makeover for her 'lover'.

"Hey, let me go! Guys, help me ahhhhhhhh!" Amanda shouted.

"What just happened?" Nico said.

Percy said "My boy!" patting Nico in the back.

Aphrodite continued on saying, "And now our second couple is *drumroll* Andrea and Connor!"

Everyone said "WHAT...AGAIN?!" Thalia's face was red now, while she laughs on the floor, not being able to breathe.

Andrea turned to the Aphrodite girls and said "Don't you even dare." with a glare. The Aphrodite girls backed off and she then said, "Good!"

"My little brother is now a grown man!" Travis said making fake sniffles.

Connor then says "What did I ever did to you?" he just sighs and looks at the sky.

"Same here." Nico responded.

"And here." Amanda says coming to them with a new dress, hair done, Stilettos and makeup on.

Nico's mouth opened and his eyes widen.

"This is how you act in front of your lover and not giving a compliment, have I tought you nothing? "Percy says sarcastically.

"Oh, um...you look nice?"

"Er, Thanks?"

Andrea stands up fully angry and says "YOU KNOW WHAT, WE'VE BEEN PLAYING AROUND ALL DAY AND HAVEN'T FOUND AN IDEA! LETS ALL GO HOME AND START THINKING!"

"I think she got a little bit overboard with the caps lock. "Thalia replied and everyone nodded in agreement.

~Back at home~

"Ugh! These Aprhodite girls, they put me some permanent makeup, I hate it!" Said Amanda and walking to her bedroom.

"And I still can't find an idea!" Complained Andrea.

"And Aphrodite embarrassed all of you, in front of the WHOLE camp!" Said Percy and Annabeth laughing with Thalia.

"And the best part, I recorded everything!" Thalia says between laughs.

"Please don't tell me it's all over the world right now." Begged Nico.

"Yes, yes it is." she said grinning evilly.

Hermes appears in the room and says, "I have a message for Nico Di Angelo, oh and Congratulations Andrea!" he gives the letter to Nico then Disappears.

Nico opens the letter and says "Oh no."

Dear Nico:

I have no idea why my daughter would choose someone like you I respect that I just want her to be happy but if you ever EVER hurt her I will kill you. But I still Don't like you, son of the devil spawn. My daughter can be happy with someone better than you.

Love,

Dionysus

PS:Your father says Congratulations.

"Well that's rough." Annabeth said while she finished reading.

"Still don't have any ideas." Andrea says and leaves the room.

Then Nico says furiously, "Okay, that made me angry it's like he thinks I'm a nobody with no heart!" He gets some paper and starts writing then sends the message.

Dear Dionysus:

Look if your daughter wants to be with me then live with it because I like her. And I doubt she'll find someone better than me, and just because Hades is my Dad doesn't mean we're the same. Got it? Plus we're not even dating.

Love,

Nico Di Angelo

PS: tell my dad I said thanks.

"I don't think that was a good idea." Percy says.

"What did I just do?" Nico said confused.

Thalia smiled "You just admitted you like Amanda."

"What about me?" Amanda asks entering the room.

"That Nico wanted to ask you on a date!" Percy said.

"What!...um I mean of course!" Annabeth said trying to keep on with it.

"Yes, let's go get you ready." said Thalia grabbing Amanda and taking her to her room, followed by Annabeth.

Nico turns to Percy "A date, that's all you could think of!"

"Well it's the only way to get her to like you. Now come on you can't go on a date like that!" He grabs Nico and gets him ready.

Andrea enters the room "Guys? Guys, where are you? Mph, oh well." leaves room again.

~One hour later and everyone's ready~

"I don't think going on a date right now is a good idea, we still don't have a scene." Said Amanda putting on a earring.

"Shush, my child. We'll find one eventually and if you go I'll give you chocolate!"

"Yay!" then she puts the other earring on.

"Nice going Thalia." Says Annabeth fixing Amanda's hair.

"Ok I'm ready let's go, the faster we get this over with, the faster I get my chocolate!" said a very excited Amanda which then grabs Thalia and Annabeth and leaves the room.

~meanwhile in another room of the house beacuse it's so big I can't name them all~

"Oh come on, you look great!"

"Percy, it's not my style" says Nico behind the closet.

Amanda enters the room, "Hey Percy, where's Nico?"

"I'll go get him for you." Goes behind the closet and grabs Nico and pushes him outside. "Here he is!"

"Where are we going?" Amanda asks.

"We're going to, um..."

"To the beach of course!" continued Percy earning a glare from Nico.

~Meanwhile Nico and Amanda were on a Date, Andrea kept thinking and thinking until she had to call some of the gods to help her~

"Okay, I need an idea of a scene." said Andrea.

"How about when me and my hunters fight the manticore?" said Artemis.

"Or when I come and take them to camp?" continued Apollo.

"OR when I beat Typhon." said Poseidon proudly.

"Or when Annabeth and Percy fall into my trap in the first book! said Hephaestus.

"I personally agree with that one!" said Aphrodite.

"And about when I appear in the labyrinth." suggested Hera.

"Or when I come along." continued Ares.

"Or when get my helm back!" half-shouted Hades.

"Or when I eat cereal." said Demeter randomly.

*silence*

"Okay people, just one at a time please!" Andrea sighed frustrated.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

_**ARASIS,THE BEGINNING 3**_

Chapter 3:

~Nico and Amanda with their Adventurous Date of Awesomeness~

Nico and Amanda were walking by a snack bar machine. And Amanda's eyes landed on a VERY familiar chocolate bar.

"Hey Nico, look", she said pointing at the chocolate bar. His eyes widen and puts a grin on his mouth.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Amanda giggling. He nodded and put a bill on the machine and pressed the button. Both of their faces pressed on the glass while the bar fell. Amanda took it out, opened it and ate the half, Nico ate the other half.

"WHOOHOO, YEAH, OMGOMGOMGOMG, this is AWESOME!" They both started screaming and running.

~five minutes later~

The two crazy kids kept running till they stumbled upon a Manticore, they both started laughing at it and making silly faces. So the manticore just hit Nico in the Head and took Amanda with him "You look delicious for me and my family." Amanda being so stupid in this situation just said "Why thank you gentlemonster, get it?" She started laughing so hard the manticore just knocked her out.

~here is Nico waking up~

"Woah, lets do that again...Amanda? Where are you?" Nico Kept walking trying to remember what happened, but what he saw was to weird to him but he got to the point. Amanda was going to get eaten by a manticore.

~here when Amanda wakes up~

"Nico, that was awesome...Nico?... Oh no..." Amanda was shocked and started looking her surroundings she was wrapped by a rope in a very cold place that she knew was a freezer, luckily she always carried a hidden knife so she took it and got herself free. When she got out she saw a kid...Er...monster manticore which looked right at her and waved, she just waved back and left. When she got outside she found her way back and started hearing noises in the bushes so she started running, then suddenly she heard something calling her name, it was Nico.

"Amanda where have you been, I've been looking everywhere for you!" He started saying while walking to her.

"Well I was in a freezer, got out then found you here." she said calmly.

"Let's go home." said Amanda tired then continued, "Race you there?"

"Your on."

They both started running to the house and did not expect what was before there.

"Ice-Cream!" they both said happily.

They got the ice-cream and FINALLY got home.

Nico knocked on the door and was answered by Thalia, "Gods where have you been its 12:00a.m.!" She started saying.

"Well sorry that I was almost eaten by a manticore!" Amanda shouted.

"Oh, well come in." Nico and Amanda entered the house and saw Percy and Annabeth in the living room with the gods.

"Here they are the couple, so how did the date go!" Aphrodite squealed.

"DATE?!" Dionysus said angry and glaring at Nico.

"No, it wasn't a date and first, why are you all here, and second what happened doesn't concern you, and third can you get out of my house!" Shouted Amanda.

~The gods left the house and everyone started thinking again~

"Someone, give me a scene!" said Andrea.

"How about when Rachel hits Kronos in the face with a blue hairbrush?" Said Percy.

"That was hilarious!" Replied Thalia and Annabeth.

"Or when you go to the underworld" continued Nico.

"I think i'll stay with the first one, thank you very much." said Andrea.

~later~

"Guys I'm bored, and you know what happens when I'm bored?" Said Amanda a little frustrated.

"What?" They all said simultaneously.

"I get super annoying...and then you know what happens?"

"What?"

"I get Super weird, and you know what else?"

"What?"

"I do stupid things...and you know what else?"

"What?"

"I get SUPER clumsy... And do you know why I do these things?"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I'M BORED!"

Everyone started laughing at her, while she just whined like a seven year old.

~Much more later that everyone got so bored they fell asleep~

"...Zz….…zZz...z..."

~the next day~

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Amanda, Nico, and Andrea, were sleeping peacefully until Apollo and Poseidon entered the room and opened the windows so the sun could come in. It bothered everybody except Andrea, she kept sleeping.

"Hey wake up, today such a beautiful day thanks to me, now don't ruin it!" Apollo started screaming while waking everyone up.

"Five more minutes mom." grunted Percy sleepy.

"Actually, is dad not mom." Poseidon corrected.

"Dad, what are you doing here?!" Percy said waking up.

"Why to help you with your scene of course!"

"I think Andrea has one already." Percy retorted going back to sleep pointing at Andrea.

"Then, I just came to visit you guys."

"Can you shut up, I'm trying to sleep over here!" grunted Amanda throwing a pillow, which she missed.

"Whazthaa?" Thalia said yawning.

Annabeth rolled over in her sleep. And started muttering, "I don't want to go to school, it's boring, I already know it all."

"We're not going to school trust me, Annabeth." Ten second later, "ANDREA!" Poseidon slapped her with water.

She bolted from the bed, "WHAT?!"

Poseidon smiled. "Wake up! All of you!"

"Oh come on, don't you want to have exciting journeys and adventures." asked Apollo trying to encourage them.

"No!" Everybody screamed.

"Then fine, I'll just tell Aphrodite to give you all a makeover."

"Okay, okay we're up!" everyone started running to get changed.

"Well that got them up." said Poseidon giving a high five to Apollo.

~after everyone was ready~

"Let's go!" Said Apollo as he snaps his fingers and they all appear in camp.

"Why are we here?" said Andrea confused.

"We're here because Aphrodite is going to give you a makeover." Apollo said.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Please Daddy NO!"

Andrea begged.

"Well I wasn't lying about Aphrodite giving you a makeover."

"No please, I'm too young to die!" Screamed Amanda.

"There you are, are you ready for your MAKEOVER." Aphrodite said walking up to them. Amanda fainted and got carried to the infirmary.

"Oh well, I'll do her makeover when she wakes up but for now you guys are first!" Aphrodite smiled and grabbed Thalia, Annabeth and Andrea taking them to the cabin.

"Should we hide?" Nico said.

"I actually wish I was the one who fainted, and not Amanda." Percy answered. They kept standing there until Grover came. "Hey guys, how did your vacation go?" He said bro hugging them. "Well it wasn't that much of a vacation, but we had fun." Percy answered.

They talked and joked until... The girls came. They all had their eyes widen and their mouths open. Annabeth was wearing a blue dress with owl earrings and stilettos, Andrea was in a yellow dress with a golden strap and golden flats, Thalia was in a purple dress with black boots, and they all had makeup on with their hair done.

"Woah!" They all said simultaneously.

Amanda started walking to them and when she saw them she started to laugh at them. Until the Aphrodite girls took her and dragged her away and now they were laughing back at her.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

_**ARASIS, THE BEGINNING.**_

Chapter 4:

"That's what happens for laughing at us!" Shouted Thalia.

"Well that's mean." Annabeth said.

"Guys, I want food!" Grover complained.

They all went to the dining pavilion and ate, then they knew what was coming...it was the boys turn to get a makeover.

"Why d-don't we wait for Amanda?" Nico stuttered. Then behind him there was Aphrodite with Amanda,"Why wait? She's already here!" Aphrodite squealed. "Don't laugh at me." Said Amanda angrily. But still they were laughing at her, well at least the girls, the boys were just scared beacuse it was their turn. Amanda had a pink SPARKLY short dress with black flats, and she had sparkles everywhere.

~after the boys got their make over they just went home and discuss about the scene~

"Now for the last time, give me an idea on a scene. I like the one with Rachel but I want one from the first quest." Andrea said.

"That's easy get the actors, get a scene and record it, simple as that." said Amanda.

"Good idea we shall do it later!"Andrea seemed to be thinking hard and snapped her fingers, but ignored the other confused faces in the room.

"Hey, who wants ice-cream?" Asked Amanda. There were lots of 'I do' in the room so they just started eating.

"Man, I love ice-cream!" said Nico with ice-cream all over his face. Then he started singing and giggling and Nico Di Angelo doesn't giggle.

"Thalia, get the pan." said Annabeth quickly.

"But it's my turn!" Andrea whined. "Okay, then YOU get the pan."

"Yay!" Andrea got the pan and hit Nico in the head.

Amanda started laughing and dragged Nico to the bed.

~The next day~

"He's so peaceful sleeping." Amanda giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek to wake him up, "Whaaa-what happened... Why does my head hurts?" Nico woke up and saw Amanda and realized she kissed him then blushes red. They both got back to the room. Were their friends were waiting.

"Nico...why are you blushing?" Asked Thalia.

"Oh that's easy, I just kissed him in the cheek so that he woke up!" Amanda answered giggling.

The entire room started laughing.

"Wow Amanda, I didn't knew you like Nico!" Said Grover. Amanda's face was red as a tomato.

"I..um...Er...maybe...a little...I don't know."

She answered.

"Okay guys, lets go to make the video... Oh, and the Stoll brothers are coming." Andrea said packing her camera.

~somewhere waiting for the Stoll brothers~

"Okay guys...wait did you hear that? Asked Andrea.

"No, I don't hear anything." Said Thalia.

"Guys, something is not right... I can smell a..." started Grover but was cut off by Amanda screaming, "Percy look out!"

Percy uncapped Riptide and slashed something from behind but missed and then they knew what was it...Medusa.

"Close your eyes and run!" Shouted Annabeth. Everyone followed her orders and went to different directions and started finding anything that had a reflection, Andrea used her camera, Amanda used her magic necklace (gift from Dionysus) which could protect her from turning into stone, Percy used a scrap of metal, Nico used his IPod, Grover used a tin can, Annabeth and Thalia both used a dagger.

"Well...what now?" Everyone said.

Annabeth replied, "Percy, see if you can go behind her and cut her head off; Amanda, make a distraction; Thalia, see if you can find some help; and Nico, help Percy if anything happens."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here with Grover."

They all got to their positions, Amanda started dancing the Macarena and Percy was lining behind Medusa. Medusa was getting close to Amanda but Percy cut her head off and it fell to the floor,and since Amanda was the only one who could see she had to cover it.

"This is disgusting." Amanda complained. "Okay you can look again." Everyone opened their eyes.

"Finally! lets get ready everyone." Andrea said happily.

"That's what you care about, and not if anyone is okay!" Amanda screamed at her.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late, we had to make some new pranks around camp and... What happened?" Travis said coming with Connor.

"Well at least someone shows respect!" Amanda continued, Andrea frowned.

"We got attacked by Medusa." continued Thalia.

"Oh... Ok, wait... you do have a scene right?" Said Connor.

"Well I... No I don't have one." said Andrea feeling guilty.

"I wish I could kill you right now!" Amanda said angry. "You got us here; we got attacked by Medusa, besides I had to wrap that disgusting head; and then, you don't have a scene!" Amanda said leaving.

"Yeah, we're going to calm her down." said Percy and Annabeth following Amanda. "Well... we better go too, shame on you Andrea." said Thalia grabbing Nico and leaving. There was only Travis and Connor with Andrea, "So... wanna make out?" Connor said to Andrea which glared daggers at him and said, "Your really nice but I'm friend zoning you." She said giving him a hug. "I wanna hug too!" Said Travis from behind so Andrea also gave him a hug.

~meanwhile Amanda, Annabeth and Thalia were having a sleepover and the boys went to buy food~

"I can't believe she didn't have a scene. After she told us to go and record it." Repeated Amanda eating ice-cream. "I know but you didn't had to scream at her." said Annabeth calming her down. "Yes I had, I mean it's just not fair! But still I'm going to get more ice-cream." said Amanda going to the kitchen.

"Okay maybe it was unfair, but it's not her fault." said Annabeth. "The boys are back WITH FOOD!" Said Amanda running to the door.

"Hey guys we got pasta." said Nico but was interrupted with Amanda saying, "Put it on the table!" "Um... Okay." He continued putting the pasta on the table. "Looks like your hungry." said Percy. "Why yes I am!" She said jumping up and down.

~everybody finished eating and Dionysus appeared in the room~

"Hey Daddy!" said Amanda surprised.

"Hello my little darling, haven't been dating anyone have you?"

"Nope... Hey did you got the package?"

"Of course I did!" Dionysus said handing a package to Amanda.

"Yay! My dream come true." Amanda said opening the package revealing LOTS of candy and THE chocolate bars.

"Oh no." said Thalia grabbing a pan. "I'm ready for action!"

"Oh relax I'm the only one who's gonna eat it anyway." Said Amanda.

"But I wanted some candy." Nico whined. Dionysus glared at him. "What? Can't I have some candy?!" Dionysus calmed a little then disappeared.

"Okay, but just this once and why don't you have candy if you love it so much?"

"Nobody lets me eat it."

"Then I will let you eat candy." said Amanda handing him some candy.

~after they both ate all the candy in the box they went super crazy Nico shadow traveled them to Disney~

"Guys we have to get them back!" Said Percy.

"But how are we supposed to go to Disney!" Said Annabeth.

"I don't know."

"I have a package for Amanda from Dionysus, and it seems its filled with candy." said Hermes appearing in the room.

"Hermes!" They all said simultaneously.

"What is it?" He said. "Okay one, take us to Disney and two, do not give that to Amanda! I think she had too many candy already." Answered Annabeth.

"Okay... that's a weird request but sure." He snaps his fingers and they all appear at Disney.

"Thank you! And you can keep the candy." Said Thalia looking for Nico and Amanda.

"NICO, AMANDA WHERE ARE YOU?!" Screamed Percy Just to see to demigods jumping and laughing running to a baby roller coaster.

"Ok, get them!" Said Thalia running to them grabbing Nico by the shirt and Amanda by the hair and dragging them back to the entrance.

"Hey! That hurts." Whined Amanda.

"Then promise me you won't eat candy!" Said Thalia causing some attention from people.

"Ok, I promise!"

Thalia let go of her hair and she started crying. "Thalia, look what you did!" Said Percy. "What's wrong childish Amanda?" He asked. "I can't eat candy anymore!" "Oh come on! Everybody needs candy" said Nico. "Guys, lets just go." Said Annabeth.

~Everybody got back in the house and Andrea was there with Apollo and Athena~

"Hey guys, I finally got a scene!" Said Andrea happily. "Promise." Said Amanda. "Promise." she answered.

"Yay!" said everyone, except Athena who was reading a book.

"Mom, why are you here?" Said Annabeth confused.

"I gave the idea of the scene."

"And she will help me in the video as my new assistant." Andrea continued.

"B-but I-I'm y-your a-assistant!" Amanda said crying and ran to her room.

"What the Hades!" Said Annabeth following Amanda with Nico.

~everyone started fighting so the author just jumped to where Annabeth and Nico are in Amanda's room~

"It's okay Amanda, I'll tell my mother to let you be the assistant." said Annabeth trying to comfort her.

"Besides, do you really want to be the assistant?" Asked Nico.

"Well yes, yes I do."

"Oh well... I have something that will cheer you up!" Nico said handing her the last piece of candy.

"Thank you!" Amanda said giving him a kiss. He blushed and they all went out with Annabeth clearly surprised of what happened, and Amanda and Nico holding hands. Percy noticed and asked "Okay, what happened in there?" Annabeth didn't answer and Amanda just giggled and kissed Nico on the cheek.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

_**ARASIS, THE BEGINNING **_

Chapter 5:

"Oh my us, you two are finally together!" said Aphrodite appearing out of nowhere with Poseidon, Ares and Dionysus. "Now next in my list of getting people together is: Poseidon and Athena."

"What?! No way in Hades!" said Poseidon.

Hades appears in the room and says, "What is it? Why does everyone keep saying my name?!"

"Oh... Sorry brother."

Dionysus was glaring at Nico, "You got my warning!"

"What warning, dad?" Said Amanda confused. Nico gave Amanda the note he send him and when she finished reading she said, "Dad! Why did you write this? And what if maybe I couldn't find someone better than him?!"

"Oh, love!" Said Aphrodite from behind.

"And why?" Amanda continues pointing at Athena,"Would you take my place as an assistant that's unfair!"

"I didn't do anything."

"And why do you have something with my son, is it illegal he's dating YOUR daughter?" asked Hades to Dionysus.

"Does anyone want a haiku before I leave, it's sunset?"

"NOOO!" Said everyone. Apollo frowned and left with Andrea because he takes her everywhere with him.

"Guys stop fighting, your making the couple nervous!" Said Aphrodite pointing at Amanda and Nico.

"No, I'm actually enjoying this." said Ares.

"Can we comment?" Said Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia.

"No!" Said the angry gods.

"You know I'm just taking my favorite couples with me while you all fight wasting your time!" Said Aphrodite as she snaps her fingers and Amanda, Nico, Annabeth and Percy leave the house and appear at a romantic hotel.

"Those lucky bastards." Muttered Thalia.

"Don't worry niece, want to go on a cruise with me?" Said Poseidon putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, thanks uncle!" Said Thalia. Poseidon snapped his fingers and the both of them left.

Hermes appears in the room and leaves the box of candy and leaves. Hades takes the box and dumps the candy on Dionysus.

"YES, the violence starts!" Screamed Ares.

"This is getting out of hand!" Said Athena. She snaps her fingers and they all appear in Olympus in their thrones, while they keep discussing.

~meanwhile in the romantic hotel, the couples are bored and don't know what to do~

"I'm bored, there's no candy here anywhere!" Screamed Amanda.

"What are we supposed to do here?" Asked Percy.

"I wish we were at camp." Said Amanda and they all magically appeared in camp.

"How did you do that?" Said Annabeth.

"Oh right, I always forget! I once went on a quest and I found this bracelet." She said showing the bracelet. "It gave me ten wishes that's how I get candy or ice-cream! I have like 6 left!"

"Wow, can you wish a laptop for me?" Said Percy.

"Or a giant TV!" Said Nico.

"And an Arquitecture book I always wanted!" Continued Annabeth.

"Guys stop, it only happens if you need it, not if you want it!" Answered Amanda.

"So, you NEED candy?!"

"Yes I do." She answered and started walking away to archery class.

~They all had the usual activities at camp and then it was time for: Capture the Flag~

"Okay guys, we got this." Said Annabeth making a plan.

"Ok, let's go!" Said Percy.

Percy stood guarding the flag while Amanda and Annabeth went for the other group's flag. One of the other group from the Ares cabin was fighting Percy and another tried to take the flag but Thalia appeared out of nowhere and knocked him out WITH a pan.

~after they won the game and Andrea and Apollo came back~

"Okay guys, are you ready?!" Said Andrea excited.

"Let's go!" They all said.

"But the scene is here."

"Oh... But where?"

"It's in the big house when Percy asks Annabeth who is her father and then she says that also goddesses have children too, and you get what I mean."

"Well, let's go!... To the big House."

~In the big house~

"Okay, I wish Percy and Annabeth were twelve again!" Said Amanda. Percy and Annabeth became twelve again.

"Woah, We're young again!" Said Percy and Annabeth.

"Okay guys lets get this over with." Said Thalia.

"Hey boss, can we get some do... Did you do something with your hair?" Asked Blackjack to Percy coming and only to Percy knew what he was saying and Amanda also because of her magic necklace that also lets her talk to animals. She started laughing and said, "No blackjack, he's young again."

"Oh well, can we still get some donuts?"

"No blackjack, were busy right now." Answered Percy.

"Oh... Okay boss." He said and left.

~meanwhile they were recording and finished~

"Ok, FINALLY!" Said Andrea.

"Let's celebrate!" Said Amanda giving a chocolate bar to everyone. They all ate it and things got pretty crazy if you know what I mean, well not that kind of 'if you know what I mean'. But is okay they didn't destroy camp is probably the other way around. The gods appeared and knocked everyone out and took them to

bed at the house.

~the next day~

Andrea was already awake, made breakfast and was editing the video. The gods were with her in there watching the video.

"It's such a beautiful day!" She said as she posted the video on the Internet. "Of course it is!" Said Apollo next to her.

~in the room where everyone was sleeping~

"Ouch, my head hurts!" Said Amanda waking up. And once again she was on top of Nico, with Percy on the other bed drooling and Annabeth next to him and Thalia on the couch sleeping.

"Well good morning to you too." Said Nico already woken up with Amanda still on top of him, but they were too lazy to get up so they just stayed there and went back to sleep until Annabeth and Percy woke them up.

"No I don't want bubblegum, I want chocolate!" Mumbled Amanda in her sleep.

"Ahh! The flowers, they're gonna get me!" Screamed Nico sleeping.

"Wake up or um... Your going to get bubblegum and flowers for breakfast." Said Percy chuckling. "Okay we're up!" Said Nico and Amanda. Annabeth and Percy started laughing at them and then Thalia woke up. "Guys shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" She said angrily.

After everyone woke up and did the usual stuff they went to where Andrea and the gods were.

"Hey Percy, my boy!" Called Poseidon turning to him, "Did you do something to your hair?" He continued. They all realized that Annabeth and Percy were still twelve and then they started laughing.

"No Poseidon, he's young again." Said Amanda. Then she wished for them to turn back to normal.

"I'm gonna miss being young." Said Annabeth sadly. "Yeah, me too." Continued Percy.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Said Amanda and she wished for them ALL to be twelve.

"What the Hades!" Said Thalia.

"Amazing, and I still look beautiful!" Said Aphrodite.

"This is Awesome!" Said Apollo.

"I still look the same." Said Amanda.

They all laughed and had fun until Andrea and Amanda gathered everyone at camp and changed them back.

"We have bad news." Said Andrea and Amanda.

"What is it?" Said Percy

"We have to go, as in leave."

"But, where?" Continued Annabeth.

"To... The world of Harry Potter."

"Will you come and visit?" Asked Nico.

"Of course!" Said Amanda hugging him and giving him one last kiss. After they all said goodbye, Andrea started saying some words and then their new adventure began.

The end... or is it?


End file.
